The Team Reunion
by MamaPenguin
Summary: Ten years has passed since the Blade Breakers broke up for good. KaiOC & others
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or Kai (but I'd be one happy girl if I did.) or Tyson (thank god.) or any of the other blade breakers. But any OC, such as Kristen, are all mine!

* * *

Kai received an invitation in the mail to a blade breaker reunion, at first he scoffs & tosses it to the side. But two days of journeying down memory lane later, he gets to thinking about how much he really missed the team & wondered how he was doing. The last he'd heard of Tyson was of his engagement to Hilary a month ago, Ray was totally off the map, Max, well everyone knew where he was, still single & working alongside his mother, Kenny was a strategy expert for the BBA, & Hilary was off with Tyson. Okay, so it was Ray he was most curious about. As for him, he'd taken up the Hiwatari legacy, & kept to himself, not appearing on the news or anything once in the 10 or so years since the team broke up. Oh yeah, then there was Kristen...god, how do you explain Kristen? Happy-go-lucky? Oh yeah. Cheerful? You better believe it. Scary when she does get mad? Just enough to terrify Kai. But cute. He would get her angry on purpose sometimes just to see how she looked when she was mad at him. And she was kind. And sweet. And everything Kai wasn't. She looked forward, she took charge when the situation called for it, a few qualities they had in common. They couldn't agree on anything due to their differences, but he didn't mind at all. He picked up the envelope & opened the invitation. Thursday, June 8, the BBA conference room. That was in 3 days! At the bottom was a hand-written post script from Tyson: Kai, I know you have to have found someone by now, bring her with you. PPS- you were VERY hard to locate! -Tyson.

"Wow, he finally learned how to spell."

He thought about it for a moment, then picked up the phone & dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Barnes' office, please."

"Oh, Mr. Hiwatari! Miss Barnes was hoping you'd call."

He smacked himself on the head.

"Ah! Today's Wednesday right?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"I was all ready for it last night & I totally spaced this morning! Well, can you transfer me?"

"Can do, sir. Please hold."

She pressed a few buttons, in Kristen's office.

"Miss Barnes, Mr. Hiwatari's on line 8."

"Thank you, Janice" She put him on speaker. "Hiwatari Incorporated, this is Kristen Barnes, how may I help you?"

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Kai, you remembered!"

"How can I forget the best thing that's ever happened to me?" (What? Sweetness rubs off.)

"So, got anything special planned for tonight?"

"You bet, but it's a surprise. Hey, hon, you remember my old beyblading team?"

"I never missed a match."

"Well, they're having a little reunion on Thursday, & Tyson's asked me to bring someone with me, & I was wondering if you'd like to be that plus one?"

"Oh my god! Of course I'll go to the reunion with you!"

He continued to pack his bag. "Good, we'll leave tomorrow. And we can stay an extra few days afterwards." He added a few more things to his bag & closed it.

"Kai, you & I both know I can't stay extra."

"Are you forgetting that you work for me?"

"You can't favor just one of the workers, can you?"

"I don't see why not. Consider it a business trip."

"Well, if you insist."

"All right, I'll pick you up a 8:00. No exceptions."

"Wait! Dressy or casual?"

"Doesn't matter to me, you look great in both."

"Are we going out in public?"

"Maaaaayyyyyybe."

"Then what will look best in our surroundings?"

"Dressy."

"See? Now was that so hard? By the way, you need to get in here, people are starting to get suspicious. Clara from the third floor saw us last night & everyone's wondering what I've done to you."

"Be there in a few. Love you, bye." He hung up & got ready for work. Kristen met him in the elevator. As he went in, he clicked the device in his pocket. When the doors closed, he kissed her.

"What took you so long?" she was just playing around, & he knew it.

"I had to tend to my other girlfriend first."

They arrived at the 14th floor where both their offices were. She handed him the files for the day.

"Oh joy."

"Don't get too behind." She kissed him on the cheek again. "I'll hold you to 8:00."

"I get it."

"You better. See you at quitting time." She gave a little wave & they parted ways. He shook his head & headed to his own office. How was it a simple girl like that change him from the moody teen he used to be to the compatible guy he was now? It made no sense. He'd fought against Brooklyn, if that didn't scare the hell out of him, nothing would. Or so he thought. In his opinion, Hilary had nothing on this girl. She had to be pretty bad to turn Kai into a team player...somewhat. There was still a lot of 'I' in him, but there was even more 'we' now than when he was a blade breaker or a blitzkrieg boy. But it was then that his thoughts were broken by his cousin, Inachi. AKA Pain in his Ass.

"Kai, where have you been?"

Kai sighed & spun his pencil around. "Deciding on whether to come in or kill myself."

"This isn't a half-ass job, Kai! You need to be a little more responsible!"

"Listen, I thought _I_ was the one who ran this company? Oh, wait, I do! So why are _you _scolding_ me?_"

"Because, quite frankly, I think it was the wrong name on the will leaving you the Hiwatari business."

"Fuck off, Inachi."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Fuck off, or you're fired."

"You wouldn't!"

"PUSH ME. You'll see how far I'll go. You are not one to say what I would & would not do. I did not go to hell & back for this business just to hear you & your self pity that you didn't do enough for the family to earn the job."

"You won't always be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll have to leave town eventually. And what about yours & miss Barnes' little thing going on there?"

"How do you know about that? What _do_ you know?"

"I happened to be passing her office this morning while you two were chatting. Why do you think she told you to hurry in?"

"You won't do anything. There's no law that says I can't date my employees."

"But it does put a rather large blemish on your record."

"At least I _have_ something on my record. You haven't done anything to deserve the job."

"Have you?"

"I brought glory to the Hiwatari name. Doesn't mean much to me, but it seemed to speak volumes for Voltaire, didn't it?"

Inachi just scowled. Kristen came in at that moment.

"Sir, I have those papers you asked for. I'm sorry, should I come back in a few minutes?"

"No. Mr. Hiwatari was just about to leave. Weren't you?"

He seemed to growl & glare daggers at Kai, who returned the glare & he left.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"I finally showed him who runs this company & why."

His sister came in then.

"What did you say to Inachi? He looks pissed."

"He's pouting because he just realized he's never getting this company. What's up, Korrine?"

"Well, the security cameras are on the blink again, we can't see a thing."

He jumped, but barely. "Oh? What do they think it is?"

"They think it's some kind of disruptor signal & it's being launched from inside the building."

"Faulty computer wiring?"

"Maybe. But I think there's something going on that someone doesn't want us to see." She grinned. "Haven't been up to anything lately, have you, Kai?"

"Can't say I have, why?"

"Because it's the oddest thing, it only happens when you get in the elevator in the mornings."

"Oh, really?" He fingered the device in his pocket. He pressed the button, knowing that the security cameras had snapped back on.

"Yeah, really. Anything I should know about, big brother? Like any new girlfriends such as Miss Barnes here?"

"You figured it out, huh?"

"All by my self, big brother. Now, if you could please not screw up the cameras again, I'd be glad to cover for you."

"Deal."

"Oh, and you have to introduce me to that friend of yours...Max, isn't it?"

"I do know a Max. And I'll be seeing him Thursday. Blade Breaker reunion. No media, I would think. But I don't know, with the happy couple & all, I think it'll be hard to avoid it. Looks like that little romantic trip for two has become a vacation for 3, babe."

"Oh, no, I won't bother you. Just get me there, get me in, introduced, & get me home, & you won't see any more of me."

"Deal."


	2. The Reunion

YAY! Finally got the 2nd chappy up! Thanks for the reviews you two, you know who you are!

disclaimer: still don't own beyblade. Wish I owned Kai & Ray, though.

* * *

On the plane to the reunion (I forgot where the BBA headquarters was located.), the girls slept most of the way. But Kai, on the other hand, was on his laptop most of the way. Suddenly, his IM acted up for the first time in 10 years.

lonewolf32: Hi.

dontfuckwithme: Uhh...hi.

lonewolf32: You don't have a clue who this is do you?

dontfuckwithme: No.

lonewolf32: It's Max.

dontfuckwithme: Wow, hey, man, what's up? Man, I really need to change that username.

lonewolf32: Nothing much here, just chilling & wondering if you're coming to the reunion.

dontfuckwithme: What reunion?

lonewolf32: Uhhhhhh...

dontfuckwithme: Just kidding, yeah, I'm coming.

lonewolf32: I_am_ talking to Kai right?

dontfuckwithme: You bet, why?

lonewolf32: You made a joke

dontfuckwithme: What can I say? I've changed a little for the better.

lonewolf32: Who are you & wat have you done with Kai?

dontfuckwithme: Seriously, Max it's me.

lonewolf32: Wow you really have changed what brought it on?

dontfuckwithme: Lets just say I finally met the right person.

lonewolf32: Well that's just _great_! Even you've got a girlfriend & what do I have? A stupid hamster!

dontfuckwithme: I could set you up witg my little sister.

lonewolf32: How old is she? 3?

dontfuckwithme: No she's 23.

lonewolf32: And you wouldnt kill me?

dontfuckwithme: Never. Not without good reason. If you sleep with her, maybe.

lonewolf32: Sure bring her to the reunion.

dontfuckwithme: Already on my way.

lonewolf32: And she's not with you.

dontfuckwithme: Just the opposite. She said she wanted to meet you.

lonewolf32: Really? Awww, shucks. Well, listen, Tyson's dyin' to see you. Actually, pretty much everyone is.

dontfuckwithme: Awww, shucks. Wait, you guys found Ray?

lonewolf32: Of course! He visits us once a week. We got kinda worried about you though, you totally fell off the map.

dontfuckwithme: That's what I said about Ray.

lonewolf32: What've you been up to?

dontfuckwithme: Trying to run a business.

lonewolf32: No family? No wife? What about that girl you were talking about? Not even engaged?

Kai looked over at Kristen

dontfuckwithme: No, not yet.

lonewolf32: Ahhh... yet. 'Might happen soon' yet, or 'eventually' yet?

dontfuckwithme: Not sure. I don't think we're quitethere...yet.

lonewolf32: Slept with her...yet?

dontfuckwithme: Duh. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't sleep with her after the third date? You know how women covet it.

dontfuckwithme: Oh, wait, no you don't.

lonewolf32: Ha, ha, you're hilarious.

dontfuckwithme: I try.

lonewolf32: I'm sure you do.

dontfuckwithme: That was cold, Max.

whitetiger has just signed on

lonewolf32: Just returning the favor. Hey, there's Ray now.

whitetiger: Hey, Max, who ya talkin' to?

lonewolf32: You're not gonna beleive it, but it's Kai.

whitetiger: No way!

dontfuckwithme: Yes way.

whitetiger: Yep, that's Kai, all right.

dontfuckwithme: You're going by my username, aren't you?

whitetiger: Yeah. Why?

dontfuckwithme: I was thinking about changing it.

lonewolf32: You won't beleive this, but Kai himself has actually changed!

whitetiger: You're shitting me! I don't think it's possible for Kai to change!

dontfuckwithme: I love your confidence in me.

whitetiger: Are you sure it's Kai?

dontfuckwithme: At you're 14th birthday, you were caught making out with Mariah behind the stands.

whitetiger: Shit! Okay, you're Kai, you don't have to tell the world about that.

Iluvthabba has just signed on

lonewolf32: Hey, there's Tyson!

iluvthabba: Who ya talkin to, Max?

lonewolf32: Ray & get this...KAI!

iluvthabba: No shit?

dontfuckwithme: No shit.

iluvthabba: Hey, man! What've you been up to?

dontfuckwithme: Nothin' much.

lonewolf32: Kai's got a girl!

dontfuckwithme: I was getting to that!

iluvthabba: I know, I told him to bring her with him to the reunion.

dontfuckwithme: I'm on the plane now.

iluvthabba: She with you?

dontfuckwithme: Yep.

iluvthabba: That all?

dontfuckwithme: No, Korrine is here too.

dontfuckwithme: My little sister?

iluvthabba: I know that!

dontfuckwithme: Yeah, whatever. Oops, Korrine's awake, I gotta go. Only 30 minutes left of the flight!

(He closed the laptop, cutting the link as Korrine stretched.)

"We there yet?"

"Almost." He pointed out of the window. In the distance there were bright city lights.

"Wow!"

under his breath "I know."

When they landed, they went to the hotel the rest of the blade breakers were staying at. The others met them in the lobby. Kai sent Tyson the usual glare before cracking a smile. Tyson was shocked.

"Someone get my camera, Kai's smiling!" Ray shook his head.

"No need. If he's changed as much as I think he has, we'll be seeing a lot more of it." Kristen decided to help Kai get all the attention off him.

"You will, if he resorts the scowl, I'll straighten him out."

"Ah, so this is her, huh?"

"Yeah, everybody, this is Kristen."

"The...uh...best thing that ever happened to him, in his own words, I swear."

"And I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Later, Tyson cornered him. Food in his mouth, of course.

"Hey...Kai..." he swallowed & took a smaller bite. "What'd..you ever do..with Dranzer?"

"Up until I got the invitation, he was locked up safe & sound in a vault at the mansion. What about you? How's Dragoon."

"Still..in perfect...shape..." he swallowed again. Hilary came up behind him then.

"Which is more than can be said for his owner. Hi Kai."

"Hi, Hilary." He flashed a not-so-rare-anymore smile.

"Well well, I had to see this change for myself. And sure enough, there it is. For one thing you're not scolding Tyson for eating so much, you're not away from the group completely, & you're smiling. That's a lot of changing to under go in 10 years. I'm liking this Kristen girl already."

"So am I." The elevator dinged open & out stepped a blazing red-head with peircings. The moment they laid eyes on each other, their expressions both underwent the same change; good natured, to hatred. Brooklyn turned & stalked out the lobby door, thinking it not best to confront him with the entire team there. "What the hell's he doing here?"

"Uhhh...we're not the only one's having a reunion, actually, that's why Ray's not here right now. The White Tiger X team called him up for the when's & where's of their official reunion." Hilary sighed.

"Why the heck people waste money on a party when all the people attending it are at the same hotel, I'll never know."

"Hey, so how's the happy couple doing? I heard about your news somewhere or another, I can't remember now."

"Umm, yeah, about that, Hil, could you excuse us?"

"Sure, hon."

"Thanks, babe." He kissed her & she left. "Umm...Kai, I know we don't always get along that well...but you're kinda like a brother to me..."

"Do me a favor? Don't compare me to Hiro."

"Done, on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Kai, I want... I want you to be my best man."


	3. Head Games

Sorry if where I stopped last time left you hanging, but that's my job, isn't it? Well, here's Kai's answer & Tyson's reasoning & an old enemy resurfaces.

Disclaimer: sighs still don't own Kai or Ray. But I can live without beyblade, whichI also do not own.

Claimer: Kristen & Korrine & Ray's future girlfriendare mine! No thefts!

* * *

Kai just gaped at him for a minute.

"What?"

"Yeah, see? I knew I'd get that reaction. If you don't want to..."

"No, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm just shocked you picked me."

"Kai, dispite our last beybattle (where Kai totally kicked his ass, I might add.) you're still the best friend a guy could ever ask for. While you were captain of the bladebreakers, I would've never been ready for those tournaments if you hadn't pushed me to train."

"If there wasn't food in the world, Tyson, you wouldn't even get out of bed. I had to starve you to get you to do anything."

"Even Hiro never thought about that."

"But yet, of course, _he_ came up with the 'power nap' thing. Which almost cost us a few matches."

"My brother had some _really_ stupid ideas, but then again, some weren't so bad." Kai looked bewildered.

"He worked...with...that _thing_ they...call Brooklyn."

"One of his stupidest ideas ever." At that point, someone else dragged him off. It was another bluenette, but Kai wasn't sure who. For a fleeting second, he thought he had the build of...nah, couldn't be. Although...he _was_ part of the team for a season. Nah. Don't worry yourself, Kai, it's not Hiro.

* * *

Later in the hotel room, Kai sat up late on his laptop (much like I'm doing now.) when he heard something heavy hit the ground in his room. Seconds later, Zeus, Kristen's white standard poodle (a _really_ big poodle.), poked his head out of the bedroom door, looking at Kai, as if saying 'What're you still doing up?'. He came up & Kai scratched him behind the ears. Then he settled, & lay down on the floor. (The dog, not Kai.) Kai's instant messager went off again.

* * *

badasspunk: Who the hell you think you are?

exbladerchamp: Sorry?

badasspunk: You know what I mean! You disapear for 10 years & just come right back in & act like that? What was that glare about?

exbladerchamp?

exbladerchamp: Brooklyn?

badasspunk: You got it.

exbladerchamp: You got any idea who you're talking to?

badasspunk: Kai Hiwatari?

exbladerchamp: So, let me get this straight, you try to take over the world, & _then_ you're surprised I glare at you? You're screwed up!

badasspunk: Well, I guess that's your fault, isn't it? I'd _still_ be in jail if dear old Voltaire hadn't bailed me out before he died. Oh, wait, he was your grandfather, wasn't he? Must be nice to have a family that supports your decisions, musn't it?

exbladerchamp: And your point? He trusted me enough to give the company over to me.

badasspunk: So? He wouldn't even trust you knew wrong from right.

exbladerchamp: That doesn't say anything, he tried to take over the world too.

badasspunk: You have to remember, your best buddy's brother was in on it.

exbladerchamp: Was not! He told us later he never knew!

badasspunk: And you really beleive him?

exbladerchamp: ...

badasspunk: That's what I thought.

exbladerchamp: No, I beleive him. I just don't trust him. Now go away!

* * *

He blocked Brooklyn's username. Korrine finally came in.

"Where've you been?"

"Kai, I'm 23, not 13."

"Well, please remember who gave up their favorite thing in the world to raise you."

"I was with Max & Ray." Kai looked at the clock.

"Until two in the morning?"

"Yeah, went to check out the night life."

"I bet you did." She looked disgusted.

"Perv!" She threw the nearest pillow at him.

"Quiet, or you'll wake up Kristen."


	4. Visits & Appologys

After Korrine calmed down & went to bed, he turned to his bag still sitting in the corner. He sat there & looked at it for a moment before getting up & unzipping the side compartment & taking out a titanium lined case he took the key from around his neck & unlocked the case, looking in on the small blade inside surrounded by cushony material.

"Dranzer"

He felt heat on his the back of his neck. He turned his head to find the pheonix standing behind him, still looking trusting, dispite being stuck in a beyblade for 10 years.

"Hi." The enormous bird cocked it's head. Kai had never greeted it with anything other than an order. "I-I want to appologize for how I used to treat you." Dranzer seemed to understand & nodded. "You want to see some old friends?" He screeched. "Well, if you promise to be a little more quiet, the guys are around here somewhere." He screeched again & disappeared through the floor.

Down with Ray

For the first time in years, his beyblade shone with white light & out came Driger. Seconds later, Dranzer appeared through the wall, making Ray jump & fall off the couch. He waited a few moments before asking about Kai. Then he realized that understanding Dranzer wasn't as easy as understanding Dizzy & gave up. After what seemed to be an exiting conversation, he went down to the reception desk.

"What's Mr Hiwatari's room number?"

"113" He nodded. Knocking on the door of the suite.

"How come _he_ gets the good room?"

Kai heard what he said & answered. "Because he can afford it. Hi, Ray." Korrine came up behind him. "First the screeching, now the banging. Oh, hey, Ray. (A/n: Hehe, hey-ray)"

"K-korrine, you're here with...with Kai?"

"Yeeeaaah. Where've you been?"

"Well, I wasn't in the lobby when you guys got here."

"Whoa, whoa, Ray, she's not my girlfriend. She's my sister." Ray went a violent color of red.

"Oh. Well, that was oddly embarassing, I'm gonna just go...bang my head against the wall."

"Well, you had to have some reason to come all the way up here."

"No peace & quiet back at my place."

"You let Tyson have your spare key, didn't you?"

"No. I'm not that stupid!" '_note to self: get key back from Tyson._' "Our bitbeasts are having a reunion...of sorts."

"But...they're both guys."

"Nothing like that! God, when did you get to be so perverted? No, I _assume_ it's a conversation."

"I hung out with Tyson & Tala too long not to be. Anyway, come in till Dranzer decides to come home." He moved aside & Ray stepped in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's so short! I was grounded, then got writers block, & dont even get me started on school! Please review.


	5. Nekojin meets dog AKA: Trouble

I'm SOOOO Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! My mom's a tight ass & a C on my report card is a sin, so my dad lets me online when she's not home. Also I just turned 14 & I was put in harder classes & my boyfriend takes up a lot of my time. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!

The room was huge. A laptop sat open on the coffee table & as soon as he walked in, a huge dog barked at him. He difficultly resisted the urge to hiss & climb atop the nearest furniture in retreat.

"Shut up, you stupid dog!" Kai growled. "Save the fierceness for when I set you loose on Brooklyn."

"You've seen him, huh?"

"And he's found my IM name."

"Tough."

"Nah. I blocked him."

"Ooh. Points for el capitan."

"Ex-el capitan to you." The dog continued to growl. "Shut up!"

"What the hell are you doing yelling at my dog?"

"Honey." He looked over to one bedroom door. A sleep-heavy woman was standing in the door. She was very beautiful in spite of that fact. "He's growling for no reason again."

"He always has a reason to do something!"

"What was his reason for biting the hell out of me at the company Christmas party?"

"You got too close to me for his liking."

"He can just get over it & cool off."

"The same can be said for you! Oh, & you're sleeping elsewhere tonight. C'mere baby." The dog walked back into the bedroom. The door slammed shut & a lock could be heard scraping.

"_That_ was Kristen."

"Jeez. No wonder you've changed. She'd have to be good for me to stay around that."

"She's not usually like that. She was half asleep & cranky as hell. She won't remember a thing in the morning."

"Must come in handy."

"Sometimes. Korrine, make yourself scarce." She did. "I love her about as much as Tyson loves Hilary. But we're not ready for the step they've taken. Not yet."

"You're scared."

"As hell."

"Buddy, this is something to talk to Tyson about. I'm still a bachelor. Although…"

"Although what?" Kai gave him a sly look.

"Although, I _did_ ask Moriah out tonight."

"Smooth, bro. What'd she say?"

"She would when I was slurping snow cones in hell."

"Ooh, somebody call the fire department."

"Yeah." There was a screech as Dranzer slipped up through the floor. "Well, I'm beat. Thanks for the salvation from those two. And that nasty canine."

"Anytime." Ray left. "When you help me like that, it's hard to call you a disturbance." He sat on the couch to wait for a safe time to sneak into the bedroom.


	6. The Next Day

Wow been what? Two and a half years? Oh well. I finally sat down and got to work lol.

* * *

The next day, as Kai had predicted, Kristen greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Korrine was smart enough not to say anything. The three of them got dressed for the actual reunion. Unlike Kai thought, there was loads of press for the retired bladers. Kristen on his arm, they made their way through the pressing reporters and questions.

"Damn vultures." Kai muttered once they were inside and the doors were closed. They were all glad they wouldn't be allowed inside. The guys were all in the main room.

And so were the other teams. Not just the White Tigers, but the Blitzkrieg Boys too and about a dozen other retired teams. Not even complete teams. Just one or two from each.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Kai asked Ray, who shrugged.

"The White Tigers are tomorrow."

"I'd like to discuss a matter with you." Came a voice from the side. Kai noticed Mr. Dickinson now. "The best of your time. Kai? Tyson? Stay here, please, the rest of you can go ahead to the gold room, as you have it reserved today." He opened a door and Kristen looked at Kai, who nodded and she followed Hilary, Ray, Max, Chief, and Korrine into the hall that lead to the room the party was being held in.

"Please. Sit." He said, indicating the long meeting table that always sat there. There were place cards and he instantly saw the one that said _Tyson Granger_ and next to it was _Kai Hiwatari_. Tala sat on his other side. He asked how he'd been and received a strange look.

"Great. You?"

"Life was good until I got here to find this. What's he got to say?" Tala shrugged. Brooklyn was down on the opposite end of the table, arms crossed. Mr. Dickinson called their meeting to order.

"My, my, how long it's been since I've seen the faces. Kai, you look exceptionally better tempered."

"For the most part. I just don't like being shanghaied into things."

"I'm terribly sorry, Kai. We have a little idea we'd like to put into motion. A very special tournament."

"No." Came a surprisingly familiar voice. Kai leaned forward to see Hiro seated on the other side of Tyson. Tyson was cringing and Kai was surprised he hadn't noticed this before. Hiro had his arms crossed and was looking coldly at Mr. Dickinson. "Count me out."

"Noone absolutely has to participate, Hiro. You may leave, if you wish." He did just that.

"Now, as I was saying before the elder Mr. Granger interrupted, we are hoping that you will all participate in a, let's call it an alumni tournament. Only the best of your blading generation. Like I told Mr. Granger, you don't have to and I'll get to asking who will and will not in a moment, but I will promise you that this may be a one time event unless a number of you ask for another. I understand that you have lives and other jobs now, but we can work with schedules if we need to. The winning team of this tournament will have the choice of a match with the champions of the new generation's tournaments."

"Old school vs. new school, huh?" Mariah's mew-like voice chimed in from the other side of Brooklyn. "That's cool, I'm in." She said. Mr. Dickinson looked at Brooklyn, who nodded, as stoic as Kai used to be. The line worked its way down the table. The beautiful Ming Ming, all grown up now, nodded too, but with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely." Mystel said. Kai was glad to see he'd ditched the toga.

"Yeah!" Raul and Julia exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't think so." Said a female voice. Kai jumped. It was Salima. Next to her was Goki.

"Nah, me neither." Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Cool." Joseph said. Miriam agreed with her brother. Ozuma was next.

"What the hell, if Dorothy and the Lion are in, I guess I am, what about you, scarecrow?"

"Why _I_ scarecrow?" Dunga complained. "Sure I'm in."

"Nah, I'll pass. I got enough ladies to keep up with." Enrique said.

"Sure." Brian told him.

"I don't know…." Tala said sadly.

"C'mon, man, it'll be great!" Brian told him encouragingly.

"Well, I guess so…" Mr. Dickinson took that as a yes.

"I'm game." Tyson said, skipping over Kai. And suddenly all eyes were on him. Kai had absolutely no intention of going through with it until Tyson agreed. He sighed.

"I guess we'd better get training, Tyson. But you better believe you only _thought_ I was a hard-ass before." Mr. Dickinson smiled.

"I think we'll give people their money's worth." He said. "Very well, I'll give you the information later on. Thank you all for coming." And with that, they were dismissed. Kai and Tyson stood to go to the party, but Goki approached him.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a good thing you came. I have something that… that Wyatt would have wanted you to have." Kai's breath caught. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just been a long time, you surprised me." Goki held out his hand, palm down. Kai raised his arm enough to catch it. An old and beaten beyblade fell into his palm.

"His…" He choked.

"He had it on him when team psychic brought him in. Then they gave him Cyber Dranzer. I found it when I was snooping around before I left them. I think he would've wanted you to have it."

"Thank you." He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Kai, the girls will be waiting." Tyson said, trying to save him. Kai nodded and thanked Goki again. But Mr. Dickinson tried to stop them. "Go ahead. I'll see what he wants." Tyson told him. Kai went through the door and sat against the wall, his breathing coming hard; hissing when he felt the corners of his eyes prick. Even this new easier-to-be-around Kai didn't intend to start bawling like a baby at the smallest of things. Tyson came through the door and kneeled next to him.

"You okay, man?" Kai nodded.

"I'll…be fine." He was slowing down. A minute later, he was pretty much normal, just every other breath was a little abnormal. Tyson helped him off the floor and by the time they were at the room, he was fine. The entire room looked at them and Tyson went over to the rest as Kristen came to him. She hadn't rested her head against his chest for more than a few seconds before she looked at him strangely.

"Kai, your heart rate's haywire. What happened?" She asked, knowing about his little substitute.

"I'll explain later."

"Yeah!" Max said suddenly.

"What?" Kai asked Tyson.

"Mr. Dickinson said that with Salima and Goki dropping out, it made room for Ray and Max. He told me he only cut them out because he tried to take the top two from each team unless there wasn't any other halfway decent members."

"Dropping out? Cuts? What's going on, Kai?" Kristen asked him.

"We've been asked to participate in a tournament. Comprised entirely of the best beybladers of our generation." He told her modestly.

"Wow, that's great, Kai!" There was a ring and she pulled out her phone. "And as she speaks the words, the only person in the world that would disagree with them calls her."

"Huh?"

"My mother."

"Oh. I'm not here. I'm on a business trip & you're missing me terribly." She giggled and flipped open the phone, walking out of the room.

"I'm lost, why aren't you here?" (Surprise, surprise the lost one was Tyson.)

"Her mom hates me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the ex-blader thing, actually."

"How does she know about that?"

"Apparently even before we'd met I was still all she'd talk about." Tyson still looked puzzled. (I swear he has this condition where his brain comes and goes.) "She was a fan of ours way back when."

"Oh! Wow, what are the chances of that?"

"Well, it wasn't really that much of a secret that I took over the company, Tyson." Tyson reddened a little.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." But then Kristen backed into the room.

"I can't make it mom, okay? Because I do have a job, remember that, mom?" She gasped in shock and hissed. "Look." She said quietly, her tone full of venom. "I won't have you talking like that about him and I love that you think so much of me _mother_." She half-screamed and slammed the phone shut, staring at it for a long time with her mouth hanging open in horror.

"Kris?" He started to go to her but stopped when she glared at him.

"Well, Kai, it doesn't look like your going to have to put up with my family this Christmas." He cocked his head.

"Baby, what do you mean by that?" He asked, sounding anxious.

"I wouldn't go near my mother with a fifty kilometer pole!" He sighed in relief.

"Oh ok."

"What did you think I meant?"

"I thought she'd finally talked you into breaking up with me." He laughed.

"You _honestly_ think I'm going to lose that fight? Isn't my stubborn disposition part of why I'm working for you?"

"Part, yes."

"And the other part?"

"Well, you see, there are other people in the room but I'd be glad to inform you later." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm still not totally used to this new side to your brother." Max said to Korrine in the corner.

"Trust me, noone truly is. Not even me, even though I saw it from the beginning."

"Please tell me we're talking Kai changes over here." Chief said.

"Yeah."

"Good, so I'm not the only one who it's freaking out?"

"Well I wouldn't say freaking out but it's going to take some getting used to."

"Amen."

The first hour was spent on catching up and other conversation. The last 2 and a half were spent on business and talk of training.

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you guys are going to put Tyson through the shredder. He's putting on a little weight." Hilary said. "Don't go easy on him, Kai."

"Hey, I might be less intense but that doesn't mean I like losing any more than I used to. He's not half-assing it now. Blading is a whole new sport. We're going to have to know what we're up against if we win this and go up against the new generation. I say we start keeping up with the kids and us old dogs learn new tricks. And not just learn them, but use them. Along with our old stuff, of course but we'd be stupid to think that the other teams aren't going to study all of their opponents old matches and learn _everything_ we have up our sleeves. We need to be able to put something new on the table."

"Well, at least we know that Kai's still the captain." Ray commented with a grin.

"Of course he is. He's the one running his own company these days." Max said. Kai did his best to ignore them.

"Chief, you work for the BBA, can you get us tapes of major matches that have already happened? We'll watch future ones for ourselves but if there are any show-stopping moves that you don't see every match that have already happened, we might want to know about it."

"Sure, Kai. I can even pull up profiles on all the biggest teams if you want. Except for mine, for obvious reasons, but I really don't think you need theirs." He grimaced.

"That'd be great, buddy, thanks." Mr. Dickinson stuck his head into the room.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but the next group needs to get in." Kai nodded.

"Meeting in my suite tonight. 8:30, Tyson. Hilary, make sure he's not late. Chief, get those profiles in order. Korrine, don't make Max late or I'll put you on a plane back home."

"You can't _make_ me go home, Kai, I'm not a child."

"Korrine…"

"I _won't_ make him late, Kai, I promise."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking."

"Can we go now? I want Chinese." Tyson complained.

"As long as it has no fat in it, sure, Tyson. _Your_ training includes a diet and it starts now."

"Aww man!"

"Thank you, Kai." Hilary said in relief. They all left in sets: Tyson and Hilary off to feed Tyson, Chief went with Ray to somewhere or another, Max and Korrine were going sight seeing, and Kai and Kristen were going back to the hotel for the afternoon.


End file.
